The moments
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Moments of Killua x FemGon (YinYang Pair) This has no connection with the anime. No nen, no war, just a normal life. No connection with the hunter x hunter family story either. I'm just putting my oc there. I do not own hunter x hunter I own my OC's Killia and Kallua


1\. Confident

Killua has always been confident in his life. As if that he is truly confident to get whatever he wants and it would be easy.

However, the moment his eyes land on the raven, green streaks haired girl. His confidence shattered as he is truly having a hard time for only wanting her to notice him.

2\. Smile

When he finally able to introduce himself towards the raven, green streaks haired girl.

She smiled when she introduce herself making Killua stunned.

The moment he sees Gon smile, he is truly determined to make her smile more.

3\. Possessive

Killua is truly possessive at Gon, to the point that he always glares at the boys who check her out or come near her. He can't help it, especially when Gon is truly a beautiful and cute girl.

However, the moment when Gon step in to take him away from those fan girls of his, Killua can't help but smiling for a whole day as he thinks that Gon is truly possessive at him as well.

4\. Kiss

It was a game, really. For Killua and Gon to play pocky game.

A game that Killua randomly suggested but Gon agrees to play it.

The moment their lips touch, Killua felt like his stomach is full of butterflies and his world has turned upside down.

Ever since that game, Killua can't stop from feeling his lips.

The taste of vanilla is still lingered there, mixed with chocolate.

Delicious.

5\. Love

He loves her, she loves him as well.

The two are happy now that their feelings are accepted by each other.

Killua felt stupid that he didn't say his feelings sooner for he is always scared of rejection.

But now that Gon is sitting next to him, smiling with her hand intertwined with his. Killua felt that he is truly lucky for having someone who truly loves him.

6\. Promise.

Gon can't stop crying, ever since Killua had been shielding her from the car crash and he was terribly injured.

Right now, Gon sees Killua who finally wakes up after a couple of days in a hospital.

"Gon! Are you alright!?" was the first word Killua says when he wakes up.

Gon didn't say anything, she dashed towards Killua then hug him slowly and gently while crying.

"Why! I was so scared that you will leave me! Don't do it again!" Gon screamed while still hugging Killua.

Killua return the hug slowly and gently whispered in her ear " I can't promise that I wouldn't do this kind of thing again in the future, but I can promise you that I will never leave you"

7\. Attack

Killua always felt his heart under attack.

From Gon's smile, her cute reaction, her expression, her attitude, her etc.

Everything Gon does making Killua having a hard time to control himself.

In the end, he always found himself dragging Gon to nearby alley and attacks her with kisses for returning the attack she gave him.

8\. Different

They are different, too different. But it is because they are different, they are attracted towards each other, finding new things among their differences.

9\. Angel

The sight of her basking on the sunlight, making Killua wonders if Gon was an angel sent for him. For she look like one and she always show him a light to shine his path in the darkness.

10\. Devil

Gon always got many rumors about Killua for he is just like a devil. Killua was known as a delinquent in the school who is always got into a fight. Right now, Gon sees Killua into another fight but this time for protecting her. Gon sees that Killua is right now finishing the fight and bathing in the soft moonlight causing Gon to see instead of a devil, she sees a fallen angel instead.

11\. Repeats

Killua can't help but notices that he keeps repeating the same words that he always said to Gon.

"I love you"

12\. Break up

Everyone who witnesses the big fight of Killua and Gon cheered for guys want to have Gon while the girls want to have Killua.

However, they never expected this news.

For Killua and Gon are only practicing the fight for drama acting.

Everyone goes in depress mode while Gon was confused and Killua just shrugged.

13\. Drunk

"Killua? Are you drunk?" Gon asked, looking at her boyfriend who is right now talking nonsense.

"YYYYYeeeeahhhhh!" Killua said while raising an alcohol bottle.

"Unbelievable, you are even admits it" Gon said while shaking her head.

"But I'm always drunk!" Killua whined as he looks at Gon.

"What!?" Gon said, surprised.

"I have always been a love drunk of you!" Killua said then laugh.

Gon shook her head again with a sigh before replaced with a smile that is clearly shown on her face.

"So I'm your alcohol then?"

14\. Beg

Killua is right now on his knees and he looks desperate now.

"Gon, please"

Gon smirked, which causing Killua to groan

"C'mon. I can't take it"

Gon smiled in mischievous way. "You really want it that bad?"

Killua nodded.

"Yes, yes!"

"Oh, really?"

"YES!"

Gon chuckle then Killua could feel that he can't hold himself anymore.

"DAMN IT! GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER RIGHT NOW! THIS PROPOSING POSE IS KILLING ME ALREADY!

15\. Vows

Both of them have already made vows for always being together with each other. Neither knows that they already made that vows ever since they are together.

16\. Intimate

Killua knows that he would get know more about his wife right now although he knows that every day, he is waiting to discover another new side of his wife in which Gon would do the same, trying to find the new side of her husband.

17\. Craving

Gon had a weird craving now that she is pregnant.

One time, she asked Killua to let her eat ice cream with ketchup.

Another time, she would ask Killua to make her a steak topped with whipped cream and pineapples.

Another would be when she wants to have toast that is topped with caramel and blueberry.

Killua had to make sure that she would get whatever she wants for she can't help on her weird craving after all.

The moment Gon comes to meet him, Killua brace himself to know what kind of craving his wife wants now.

His question in his mind was answered with Gon licking his cheek. Now he knows.

She has a craving of him.

18\. Music.

After a long torture on where Gon had finally having the baby while Killua have to endure the pain where Gon had crush his hand, he begin to see the nurse is giving the baby to Gon.

The baby boy was crying and for Killua, it was music to his ears. Words cannot describe how happy he is right now.

Killua could see his son has silver hair and sapphire eyes like him. He smiled at the sight of Gon cradling their baby.

"He looks just like you Killua! Kallua would be a good name right?"

19\. Playing

Killua began to feel irritated as he watch his baby, Kallua plays with the food. Currently throwing it and blowing it everywhere.

"Kallua, that food is not your toy so you should just eat it" Killua said.

Kallua throws another spoonful of porridge and it landed on Killua's shoulder.

Killua began to have vein popped on his head.

Gon comes back few minutes later and sees that the room then her husband and her baby are covered with the food.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD!?"

20\. Surprise

"YOU'RE SERIOUS!?" Killua yelled, unable to believe his hearing.

"Here" Gon said and shows three pregnancy tests.

All of them are positive.

Kallua comes down from all of the noise and see that his father carrying his mother. They are completely laughing then dancing.

Kallua could only think of one thing

`Do I have to laugh and dance as well?'

After a long time of waiting and delivering process, a daughter was born and it was named Killia.


End file.
